They're in my school!
by KS02
Summary: Multi-crossover of Black Butler, ay-man and Fma. When Kate, Autumn and Nicole's favourite characters arrive at their school, their job is to help them find a way back home. With school work, exams and arguments, how will they ever find the time? Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, Black Butler, D. Gray man or anything else that may be mentioned.

Just to also say I am only giving 1 letter for teachers names. Enjoy!

* * *

Kate's POV

8:15 am Monday morning

"Bye Mam!" I say, shutting the jet black door on the car I arrived in.

"Bye!" She shouts as I grab my rucksack from behind the passenger's seat. A dark blue bag with flower details all around it and colourful straps as a finishing touch. "Oh! By the way we have some people staying at home for a while. You will see them at school ok?"

"Kay! Wait I'll see them here?! Who are they?"

"Kate, I've got to go. You'll see later."

"Ok…" How many is there going to be? Ugh! I'll just wait until later, I'm too tired to do this. The car park is full, no different to normal really. As I'm walking up the path on the right, I wave to Mam whilst she waves back from the driver's seat. The brown building with fence - like green gates on the side is just in front. She pulls away in the car, heading off to work. Walking through the big gates is nothing new. After all, I have been here basically 3 years. The bike stand to the left, reception and dinner hall entrance to the right. Going straight past them to the humanities corridor, ready to see my friends. If I'm not too early.

* * *

Nicole's POV -

"Ah! For god sake!"

I swear, if I don't beat my high score I'm gonna scream. Finger slicer. It's a fun yet frustrating game, at least it's something to do waiting for people. The corridor to which I normally sit is filled with light blue walls and green carpets. Most of the year 9's sit here before form. There are many classrooms, all of which teach history, geography and ethics. It's not just 9's who go in them, they are open to all years. 7 - 13. Everyday, hundreds and close to thousands of students will roam down this corridor. Whether that be at form, break or lunch. Sometimes it's like a traffic jam. Grid - lock. I look toward the end to see Kate walking towards me.

"Hey!" She says. Tall, blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair down just past her shoulders, with a fringe over the right side of her face just above her right eye. Enough for her to see.

"Hi." I say back, looking up from the game on my phone.

* * *

Autumn's POV -

"What?! Today?!"

"Yes today. Go get Kate and Nicole then come back and knock on the waiting room door." Replied Mr P. A black haired man with thin - framed glasses and a black suit with vertical grey lines running down them. He's my head of year, year 11. "O… Ok. Thanks."

Who is there? New students? What year? Where are they from? And why the hell did he pick us? I'm so confused that I don't even realise that I'm in the humanities corridor! It's empty? There's only Kate, Nicole, Dylan, Anna and that's it! There's normally more, a fair few more. "Hey we've got to the waiting room. Apparently there's new people there, Mr P asked us to go and meet them."

* * *

Author's POV -

"Why us?" Asked Nicole. Having a concerned tone in her voice. At this point she has a valid reason for it.

"I don't know - just, come on!" Saying this Autumn grabbed both of their hands. Using all her strength she dragged them up onto their feet. "Hey! Easy!"

Regaining balance, the two picked up their rucksacks off the dark green floor, and proceeded to follow Autumn to the waiting room. At the end of the humanities corridor are two double doors with stairs behind them. To the left, which is the way the group is walking, is another set of open doors, with a short set of stairs after them. Continuing forward they ran up the stairs to a bright stretch with Windows on the left that near touched the floor and ceiling.

Passing the staff room where Autumn and Mr P had recently spoken, they reached the waiting room. A bright blue door in an open square just before the changing rooms and dinner hall. In front of it stood the old reception which is now used for charity events.

Kate is the closest to the door. With a nervous look to her face, she knocked 4 times on the blue mass, waiting for a reply. She got one.

"Come in." Said a voice it was young with a strong British accent, obviously from London. At least that is what most people would think first. She looked back jumping from the door in the process. A horrified but willing to go in expression on her face. Nicole and Autumn had the same look.

Carefully opening the door, they all peered round the frame of the door to see 9 people sitting and staring at the trio. 3 of them were sitting on chairs the rest in the floor apart from 1 who was sitting on someone's knee.

"H… Hello." Said Kate, although it sounded calm you couldn't mistake the fearful and confused expression on her face.

"One minute!" Autumn burst out. She stepped outside the room shutting the door behind her. Whilst everyone stared, the first to recover was a blonde teenager sitting on the floor.

"What was that about?" He said. Kate and Nicole looked at him. Both of them stared in utter shock. They knew exactly who he was. Bright blonde hair in a perfect braid down his back, stopping at his shoulder blades. Bangs that fell on the side of his face but not so that they covered his determined, golden eyes. Edward Elric.

"Y… You're…" Stuttered Kate, she was so embarrassed that her cheeks plus the bridge of her nose went a bright rose colour. Abruptly entering, Autumn returned.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE ALL YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed. No - one dares to say anything afterwards, "WELL! Someone answer! Oh my God you're both bright red!" Saying this she laughs in a hysterical manner. The attention is on Nicole and Kate, Autumn points at their faces for everyone else to see. Both of them look at each other and then to Autumn in horror.

"You clearly don't realise that you are as red as them too. Anyway, can one of you please tell us where we are?" This time it was a high, joyful yet serious voice next to Autumn. White hair like Ed's but short at the back, a star on his forehead with a vertical line to his cheek that went to the right and curved down scar on the left side of his face, to finish he had light blue eyes, like an albino. Allen Walker.

"You're at, school, yeah school! I… Newcastle!" Nicole said, out of great difficulty.

"So we're in the North-East of England then?" Questioned Ciel. A small, black - navy haired boy no older than 13, who was sitting on Sebastian's knee. He was tall wearing a black butler suit (- I am so sorry for this pun) with a badge on the rim at the neck and a chain from a button hole to inside his waist coat. He has, deadly red eyes which would resemble a demon, to which he is.

"Correct," said Nicole,"The only difference is that it's now 2016. Not the 1800's. Sorry!" She quickly added before returning to her red state. Ciel and Elizabeth both had a look of concern on their faces.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Sh*t we're late for form!" Cried Autumn,"What colour are your badges? All of you!"

As everyone checked their uniforms, they announced their colours.

"Yellow," Allen

"Yellow," Lavi.

"I'm staying with Allen and Lavi!" Mentioned Tyki. The way he said it almost made him sound scared. Tall blackish hair with a white blouse, black waist coat, trousers and shoes.

"White, for me and Elizabeth. But Sebastian is staying with us!" Said Ciel. There was no way he was leaving Sebastian behind.

"Me and Ed are orange but Al's with us to." finally, Winry replied. A bright girl with light blonde hair up high in a bunch all down her back, she had a fringe to the left which was tucked under a chunk of hair that fell just past her shoulders. It was the same on the other side of her head. "Well that's settled. Winry, Ed and Al are in Lindisfarne, you guys can follow Kate to form class in science," Announced Nicole, she then carried on to mention the others, "Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian are in Warkworth and will come with me in my form in the humanities corridor and Allen, Lavi and Tyki can follow Autumn up to computing."

"Wait! I have assembly they will have to go to the hall." Autumn called out.

"Right. We Gotta go before we are in trouble!" They all left 4 by 4 in different directions.

* * *

Kate's POV -

"Hurry up! We're late!" I shouted. God, for someone who can't run out of breath and then another who runs from enemies on a daily basis they really are slow! Only Winry can keep up with me.

"Hey! We don't know where we're going do we?!" Screamed Ed, panting for breath.

"I don't care! Winry doesn't know either but she's right next to me!" I see him for 45 minutes. It's still not long enough to get into a fight! "Almost there!"

We run through the court yard dodging the green bars and running down the sand - coloured steps. Finally we come to the dark blue double doors with "Technology" stickers on the window above. Diving through them, turning a sharp left to run down a short stretch to two light blue doors, we bust through them to and look right to see the science lab that is our form class. People are still getting started. Good not too late. I open the door, signalling the 3 to go in. They stop about a meter from the door allowing and waiting for me to walk in. I'm flattered. I show them where to sit. An octagon shaped table with two girls on the left side, talking.

"Can I see you 3 at the back please?" A man's voice called from the front of the class, it was Mr W the science and form teacher. Ed and Winry turned to Al, and then me.

"It'll be fine just go up, let sir talk, and then come back here. Don't fret." I chuckle at the end, just for reassurance. Although, I don't think it helped. The 3 make their way around the tables and students to the front of the room. I watch making sure they are ok. It's been awhile since they had been at school, not to mention Al is in armor and it 102 years for their time.

"Right everyone listen up! We have new students joining today. Make them feel welcome and show them how good the school is." Finished Mr W. The class nodded in agreement only to be interrupted.

"Why are you wearing armor?" Said a boy across the classroom. Crap! This can't be happening! No way! At the front, Ed looked like he just saw a murder. He was horror stricken! They just stood there. Lifeless. Emotionless. Scared. Sad, the lot! I gotta stop this, Ed's gonna break!

"IT'S A HOBBY!" I screamed leaning over the desk. My feet on the bar of the stool.

Silence

Everyone's staring at me, even the 3 at the front were shocked.

"Er… Yeah. She's right it's just a hobbie." Said the brothers in sync. They looked relieved that I had said that, but. Aaaarrgggh! They're gonna kill me for sure! To them, I'm not suppose to know that!

"Very well, go sit down we've got 15 minutes left of form." Replied Mr W. The students go back to talking as they walk down to the back of the lab. This is not good. I pull up a last chair so all 3 can sit down at the back table whilst I sit at the octagon table facing them.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Ed. He no longer looked scared, more concerned and slightly angry.

"I… Um… Well… How do I say this, you guys are… characters in a book." Saying this I brace myself for a scolding.

"I don't understand." Said Al. His soft voice echoing through the metal of the armor. I feel like a heartbreaker. How are they gonna take this? I can't just take back what I said, the world doesn't work like that! I have no choice. I slowly open my flowery rucksack to lift out volume 1 of Fullmetal alchemist. Here it goes.

"Here!" I say shoving the manga towards Ed. He looks at me then to the book in my hands. Taking it he then start to flick through the thin pages of their life story. I watch. Winry is horrified, Al's glowing, red eyes widen in the armor, but Ed just stares at one page. The first one. An 11 year old Edward Elric crying in pain, without a left leg.

"How did you get this?" He said, slowly looking up from the book. His eyes are sad. I can't take this!

"Why?" Asked Winry.

"When?" Finished Al. I sigh. I can't lie, so I may as well just tell them. This day started so well! "Autumn gave me volume. 1 to read at lunch once. After that, I became interested and wanted to know and read more. Not long after, I complete the series. All 27 volumes. That was about a year ago." They stare blankly, unable to speak. I break the silence,"I'm sorry. But, by any chance could you tell me what has happened so far, that you know of?" Again they just stare. Only this time Al replied. "Well, brother just got back from Resembool -"

"Stupid bastard of a dad!" Muttered Ed under his breathe. Not hearing him, Al continued.

"- After he repaired my armor we, just… Wound up here." He finished. Winry nodded in agreement.

"So this is volume 11 - 12…" I say to myself.

"What was that?" Asked Winry.

"Uh, nothing."

"Right off you go, have a good day!" Announced Mr W. Time for 1st lesson, seeing Nicole and the others will take away the tension. I hope.

* * *

Just want to say thank you to yaminogemu99 for helping with this. THANKS! XD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Once again I don't own Fullmetal alchemist, Black Butler, D. Gray man or anything else mentioned.

This is the second chapter to this fanfic hope you like it! I'm not saying what happens in lessons. Only before school, break, lunch and at the odd time, after school but not always. I don't want the chapters to last a life - time.

* * *

Author's POV -

"Why do we need this? We already speak English we don't need to learn it again!" Shouted a voice. "I told you, it's not like that! It's all about writing, punctuation, words and techniques!" Cried another, frustrated with the attitude. "Well what the hell is all that?!"

Walking around the corner was Nicole, Ciel, Sebastian and Elizabeth. Arguing. "Hey… Guys" said Al. Sighing as they walked towards them. "Hello sir." Replied Sebastian.

'Sir?' Thought Al. It wasn't often he was referred to as "sir".

"Heeeellloo!" Added Elizabeth. Her voice echoing throughout the small square of the corridor.

"Why are you arguing about English?" Asked Kate, turning to Nicole and Ciel who had locked eye contact. As they glared other students filed into the area. They gave weird and confused looks at all of them.

"He thinks it's about learning the language. As in, speak it. But! He's not listening to me when I say it's not!" Answered Nicole. Her face reddening with anger.

"In fairness you can't blame him." Ed piped up.

"How so?" Asked Kate.

"Well, we never learned it at school, we left early. Remember?" With this he scowled at her. She flinched back in fear of him snapping.

"Right everyone! Line up against the wall, and phones on my desk!" Announced Miss J.

"Phones?" Asked Winry, "How do you carry phones with you? There's only ones in booths and in homes. Impossible!"

"Not now." Said Nicole (suddenly relaxed) holding her black iPhone to show them. "They're hand - held these days." She added. Ciel took it and started tapping the screen, trying to make it work.

"It's a thin, black brick and nothing else." He said, handing it back.

"You have to press this." There was a small, round button at the bottom of the device. She clicked it. A picture of her and some friends came up lighting up the screen.

"Woow! Do you have one, Kate?" Asked Al.

"Yeah. Except mines white." She replied. Lifting it out, Winry snatched it out of her hands. In her own was a screwdriver. Kate's face darkened as she lunged at her.

"Hey - hey - hey! Only look! I need this to survive!"

* * *

Break/Autumn's POV -

"Ugh! Allen, hurry up! Finish it next lesson."

"No way! I'm nearly done!"

Allen wasn't so much finishing work, more like… Randomly typing on a keyboard.

'Click - click - click!'

However, I didn't say that. If I did he would kill me. "Alleeeen! For god sake!" He's driving me mad already! Lavi and Tyki were standing in the doorway waiting.

"Allen there's food downstairs. You don't leave, you don't get the food. Simple." Said Lavi, irritated.

"NOOO! I'LL LEAVE, I'LL LEAVE!" Saying this he jumps off his chair and raced past us. "So predictable!" I sigh. Lavi and Tyki agree. We run down the stairs, a box - like staircase with graffiti on the wall as you look at it. We were all on the top floor, although it didn't bother Allen. He ran so fast down the stairs panting and gasping in the process. "Food, food, food..!"

"Allen! Wait! You don't have any money!" Cried Tyki. With this he froze. His head slowly turned around, and his eyes locked with Tyki's. He tripped on the stairs, fear filled his eyes when Allen starred.

"Don't worry I'll pay. I'll be buying food myself." I say. That should calm him down. For the time being...

* * *

Author's POV -

"Hallo." Said Dylan. A year 9 with short black hair and shorter than some of the group. Ed was pleased with this.

"Hi." Said Nicole and Kate. Autumn was in the cafeteria with Allen. Everyone kept looking toward the kitchen, making sure that he wasn't taking all the food.

"Why are all of you here?" Questioned Harry who had also joined the table. Kate and Nicole glanced at each other, then to the newcomers.

"We don't actually know. Just happened I guess." Said Lavi. Now that he thought about it, why were they here?

"Despite how much we want you to get home, you should still stay a few days. Get use to it." Said Kate. It was true. The students wanted to help but, where could they start?

"Hey that's mine!" Cried Autumn. Everyone jumped.

"What?! I didn't eat this morning!" Pleaded Allen. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Still! I also need food!" She snapped. "Don't just steal my food. God!"

"He's just like Ling." Whispered Ed, loud enough for Al, Winry and Kate to hear. They sniggered.

"Here have my biscuits." Kate offered.

"What time does 'break' end?" Ed asked. Just as he said it a teacher came around to them shouting:

"Everyone head to next lesson!"

They left.

* * *

Lunch/Nicole's POV

The hall is busy. The queue is from the entrance to the kitchen on the left, all the way to the corner, and finishes just before the end of the stage. Not that I'll be in it. Ugh! I'm starving!

"Hello." Said Autumn. Her little D. Gray man squad are sitting at the table with her, along with Kate and her group.

"Hi." I reply, Ciel at my side; still complaining. "Oh my god just shut up! For f*ck sake it hasn't even been a day." I slump in my seat next to Autumn. I never knew how much Ciel complained!

"When can we get food?" Asked Winry.

"In there." Kate pointed to the kitchen behind her. "But wait until the queue has died down." She was right It's easier to wait.

"Is this what you do everyday?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep! 6 (roughly) hours a day, 5 days a week." I replied. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." She smiled but it quickly vanished. Girls didn't go to school in her time. They worked or stayed at home. Ciel put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Grinning. Lizzy smiled and returned to her bubbly self.

"6 HOURS?!" Cried Ed and Al. "How the hell?"

"You guys can say nout!" Yelled Autumn. "Yous travel around all of Amestris and sit in a library for more than that!" They both stared in both embarrassment and confusion.

"Did you just say 'nout'?" Questioned Ed.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Eh? What does it mean?"

'Ah ha hah!' I'm dying to laugh! We're from Newcastle. "It's our accent." I say. Still confused, I look at Kate and Autumn. They stare back thinking the same thing.

"Whey aye, man!"

We burst out with the Geordie saying, terrifying the three trios. Dylan, Harry, Anna and a few of our friends sitting behind and with us joined in. Until tomorrow, such fun.

* * *

AN - Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 of this series. Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of anything to put in!

I am writing another fanfic so I don't know how long it will be for chapter 3.

I PROMISE to continue with this fic though. Bye - bye!


End file.
